


Reassurance

by djarinscyare



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Soft Din Djarin, Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, i love this tin can man, reader POV, soft mando just hits different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: You worry about Din and his recklessness during and after the events of Morak and the two of you have a small chat about it.(gender neutral reader!)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Chapter 15 of The Mandalorian!!! Honestly this was just supposed to be cuddles set after Morak so,, 500 words tops??? and then, of course, I got too caught up in soft!din and the thrill of basically just retelling the episode from reader POV. So, here we are.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Characters are owned by Disney :/

You're standing watch while Din changes into the stormtrooper armor. You can hear him moving around behind you, grumbling softly to himself. You know he doesn't want to be doing this, but he doesn't have much choice. The rest of you would be recognized immediately.

"How do I look?" he asks.

You turn around, letting your eyes rake slowly over him. He hasn't put on the helmet yet and his nervousness shows in his eyes. "I'm partial to the beskar," you shrug, stepping up to him. You reach out to touch his face, letting your thumb brush over his cheekbone.

"Can I get a kiss goodbye?" he lifts his eyebrows with a cheeky smile

"You know I don't say goodbye, Din. It makes it sound like you're not coming back to me." He chuckles softly at that, and you lean in until your lips brush his. "This kiss is for good luck." 

When you kiss him, his lips are soft against yours. His gloved hands come up to cradle your face as a content hum escapes him. "I love you,  _ cyar'ika,"  _ he murmurs against your lips.

"I love you too,  _ riddur,"  _ you whisper. "Now go."

Din slips the trooper helmet on and heads off towards the convoy, leaving you to wring your hands and wait for Cara to come lead you to your vantage point on the hill. You're still wary of Mayfeld. Maybe you're just being petty, but you've kept yourself as far away from him as possible. After what he did last time, you want  _ nothing _ to do with him.

It's a few minutes before Cara returns, her well trained eyes sweeping over you with practiced calculation. "Don't worry," she says, putting her hand on your shoulder. "If anyone can keep Mayfeld in check, it's Mando."

You nod numbly, saying a prayer to anyone listening to keep your reckless husband out of harm's way.

Cara leads you up to a vantage point on the hill, you can see the final stretch of the convoy route and the base in question. You're waiting to see the convoy, pacing back and forth while Fennec recalibrates her rifle. Both her and Cara seem annoyed with your endless worrying, but neither says anything. They both know your situation.

You haven't slept since your visit to the Seeing Stone. It's been a couple of days since Grogu was taken, since the  _ Crest _ was blown to hell and while Din has gotten intermittent rest, you've had none. Your mind is just too loud to sleep. Your thoughts ricochet through your head in the quiet of the night, nothing but the sound of engines to keep you company.

It's lonely, the long expanse of the night. You've always had trouble sleeping, but ever since you started traveling with Din you've had someone to talk to when you can't sleep. You could head up to the cockpit, knock softly and call out his name. No matter how late it was, he would always open the door for you. Even before you expressed romantic interest in each other, you spent hours each night just talking under the glow of the stars. 

Now that you're married to the Mandalorian you love so dearly, you've become spoiled to having his warm arms around you every night. You find that you can't sleep without his quiet, unmodulated voice and the gentle pull of his fingers through your hair. The way he surrounds you completely, it's so comforting and your body aches for it. To be held. To be safe.

You sigh, shaking your head. Now isn't the time for thoughts like these, you need to focus. The extra rifle sitting beside Fennec catches your eye, and you take it. "What's the plan?"

"Mando and Mayfeld will go in, Mayfeld gets the coordinates, and they get up to the roof so Boba can pick them up," she replies, her voice smooth and calculated. You feel your nerves ease a little, she just makes it sound so  _ simple. _ She's self assured, and her confidence gives a little boost to your own.

_ It's going to be alright. _

Then, somewhere below you there's an explosion. It shakes the very ground you stand on, sending you onto your ass on the rocks.  _ "Kriff," _ you swear, quickly scrambling to your feet.

"What the hell was that!?" Cara yells, and another explosion rocks you. Your gut is twisting into a thousand knots as you desperately try and see what's going on but the trees are too dense and all your eyes catch is the two billowing clouds of smoke coming from down the hill.

"What do we do?" You hate how frantic your voice sounds ringing in your own ears, but you can't help it. They've already taken the kid, they can't take Din too.

"Stay calm," Cara replies, and you can hear a bit of uncertainty in her voice too. "The worst thing we can do is shoot into that smoke, we could hit their convoy-"

"If it hasn't been hit already," Fennec adds, and Cara falls silent. The three of you anxiously wait until the convoy emerges from the smoke. It's barely visible, the trees are still too thick to get a clear view, but you can tell what's happening.

"Pirates."

_ "Dank ferrick,"  _ you curse, using the scope of the rifle you hold to get a better look. There's a few small groups of pirates, climbing onto the convoy and placing what looks like thermal detonators onto the rhydonium. Din has climbed out on top of the convoy and is taking on the pirates himself, fighting them hand to hand. He's doing well, but after a while the pirates start to gang up on him. You know he's capable, but you fear this might be a little too much.

You're about to start watching through your fingers, scared of the outcome, when he starts to gain ground again. He kicks the last remaining pirate off the convoy and scoops up a thermal detonator, throwing it at the pirates and effectively ending their attempts at wrecking the convoy.

But you can't celebrate yet. It feels like something you'd see in a holo, what unfolds next. From the cloud of smoke and fire emerges several more pirates, barking and banging more angrily than the last. You're forced to stand by, watching as Din hoists himself up to keep on fighting.

"What can we do, we've got to do something," you scramble to find a clean shot at the pirates with the rifle, but Cara pushes the barrel down.

"You don't have it," she says. "Hell, I don't have it."

"There's nothing we can do," Fennec tells you and you screw your eyes shut, unable to take it anymore.

After a moment, you hear the screech of TIEs. Your eyes fly open and you see them taking out the pirates with practiced accuracy. Never before have you been so happy to see a TIE in action. As the convoy rolls into the refinery, a couple dozen stormtroopers come running out to take care of the remaining pirates. You watch, frozen in time with your adrenaline and shock as Din climbs back into the convoy just in time for it to roll into the refinery.

From there, it's a waiting game. You resume your pacing, your heart pounding in your ears as you wonder what's going on inside there.

**********

Din can feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He sits in between Mayfeld and Valin Hess avoiding both their gazes.  _ I did it for the kid.  _ He repeats the same words over and over in his head.  _ I did it for the kid. I did it for the kid. I did it for the kid. _

He's spaced out when Mayfeld opens fire on Hess, but it doesn't take long to draw him back to reality. All eyes are on them as Mayfeld fires at a few more troopers. Din stoops to take Hess's blaster and helps take out the last of the imperials in the room, his fight or flight instinct pushing him full speed ahead into fight mode. 

After taking out another trooper, Mayfeld holds the helmet out to him. "You did what you had to do," he says solemnly. "I never saw your face." He looks away, cuing Din to put the helmet back on.

Relief joins the masses of adrenaline in his body as he tugs the helmet back onto his head.

_ I did it for the kid. _

**********

The refinery explosion is still ringing in your ears when you touch down on Nevarro. You have to stay the night, refueling Boba's ship and letting Cara fill out a bit of paperwork since Mayfeld 'didn't make it' off Morak. Plus, everyone needs a good rest to be prepared for the fight that is likely ahead of you. You know this better than any of the others. A deep heaviness has overtaken you, part adrenaline crash and part sleep deprivation, and you know there's no way you can be at the top of your game like this.

You get set up in a local hotel, you and Din taking a room for yourselves. As soon as the door is shut and locked behind him he removes his helmet and sits down on the bed with a weary sigh. "I don't want the kid to be on that ship with Gideon any longer than he has to." 

"He won't be," you reply, stripping down so you can put on the clean pajamas the hotel provided. All your clothes had been destroyed along with the  _ Crest, _ you've been wearing the same outfit for days now. "We're setting out before dawn. We all just need a few hours to sleep before we can storm Gideon's cruiser."

"Still… What if it's too late," he worries, tugging off his leather gloves.

You pull on the fresh clothes and turn to him. "Don't think like that."

Din sighs, his fingers unclasping the utility belt around his hips. He sets it aside and beckons you closer, hands outstretched, palms to the sky. There's something vulnerable about it, his gloves gone and his gun just a little out of his reach.

It had taken him a while to trust you. You met him on Tatooine, where you were working as a schoolteacher. You had been planet hopping about once a year for almost as long as you could remember in order to stay away from the people trying to find you. You hadn't even done anything terribly wrong, just stolen a dozen credits from the wrong person. You were just a kid on the streets when it happened, but they wanted you dead. Running led you to a life of crime, hopping from planet to planet until you got a steady job teaching and taking care of young children. From there you changed names and moved planets about once a year to ensure that anyone who was after you wouldn't catch your trail.

You worked with Peli Motto while the children were on break, and you were there when the strange Mandalorian arrived. You had discovered the child on his ship, and immediately took him under your wing until the Mandalorian returned. Everything was going fine until Peli got word that a couple of strange characters in the cantina were asking around about you. That shook you to your core. You hadn't planned on leaving Tatooine for another few months, but there you were, packing up your belongings and thinking up a brand new identity for yourself.

You were running out of time when the Mandalorian returned, and you begged him to let you join him and the child on their journey. You promised you'd help look after the child and stay out of his way, and eventually the Mandalorian caved.

That's how you started to travel with the lone wolf Din Djarin. The rest was history. 

You look back at Din,  _ your Mandalorian, _ who has laid down his weapons and is so open to you. He's tired, dark circles apparent under his eyes. You can't help but think he's been missing this time with you, too.

You climb into his lap, bringing your hands up to his face. With a feather-light touch you trace your fingers over his brow, down his nose, across his cheeks. His eyes flutter closed as you brush over his moustache and down to his lips. He's content with your ministrations, basking in the feeling of your hands on skin that's normally hidden away. He hums softly, hands coming to rest on your hips and dip under the hem of your shirt. His thumbs rub slow, soothing circles against your skin and you shiver at the contact.

"You had me scared today," you tell him. "Those pirates… you could've died."

"But I didn't," Din replies, one hand coming up from your hip to cup the back of your neck. "I'm still here, and you're still here, and everything's okay."

You bite your lip, well aware that he's doing his best to reassure you. It's just the  _ recklessness  _ he shows, it scares you half to death most days. You know that he'll fight until his dying breath to get what he wants. To keep others safe. You love how much he cares, it's one of the reasons you fell in love with him, but there's a part of it that scares you. The self sacrificing part. The part that will fight until it can't anymore. When he gets something in his mind that's truly important to him, you know he'll stop at nothing to get it.

"Hey," he says, lifting up your chin so your eyes meet his. You've been staring down at your hands, palms flat against his beskar armor. "I know I went a little hard today. I recognize that. It's just- what else could I have done? If I had stopped fighting those pirates would've blown up the Juggernaut. I'd be dead. I did what I had to do for a chance to make it. For a chance to get back to the kid, and to get back to  _ you." _

You nod slowly, understanding his point. "Just… promise me you'll look out for yourself, okay? I need you to know when to stop fighting."

His hand slides up your neck to tuck a few stray hairs behind your ear. "I promise," he says.

"Good."

A gentle smile graces his face as he looks at you. "Now, you got a kiss for me?"

You lean in for the kiss you've been craving since Morak. Since Din nearly died without a chance for you to say goodbye. You attempt to pour all of your feelings into one simple kiss, but you know it's not nearly enough to convey just how deeply you love him.

Din's eyes slowly open as you pull away, your hands starting to trace the lines of his face again. You smile, thinking to yourself how eyes are the window to the soul. Never has a statement rang truer to you. His eyes are dark, they show years of pain and suffering, and yet somehow they are so full of love. When he looks at you with those deep brown eyes, you know how much he cares. Not just for you, but for everyone around him. Like you said, he would give everything to keep others safe.

"I love these brown eyes," your murmur. He tenses beneath you, eyes darting away from yours. "Is everything alright?" you ask, keeping your voice soft. 

Din swallows and nods, "I'm fine," he replies on instinct, then looks back up at you. His eyes search yours and you can see something in them that you've never seen before. "Actually, I don't know. I'm not fine, cyar'ika." He ducks his head down to rest where your shoulder meets your neck, nuzzling into your skin.

"Hey," you murmur in reply, bringing a hand to the back of his head. "That's alright Din. There's a lot going on right now, it's okay not to be okay." You marvel for a second at how quickly the tone has changed. A minute ago he was comforting you, but now you're the one holding him close. Briefly you wonder just what happened inside the refinery. You wonder what you said.

"I know, I know." He pulls back, leaning against the headboard.

"Is it about the kid?" you ask.

Din's head is tilted towards the ceiling and you can't quite see his eyes. You can't read him like this. "Sort of? I… I really don't want to talk about it right now." He looks back at you, "I just wanna hold you. And sleep."

"Alright, we can do that." You nod, climbing off of him. It's clear he's going through something, but you aren't going to push. Pushing too hard could end up pushing him away. You extend your hand, pulling him up and out of the bed. He fumbles with his beskar, the weight of his tiredness truly starting to set in.

"Let me," you say, and he gives up on doing it himself. In record time you've removed his beskar armor, stripping him down to the clothes he wears underneath. You hand him his own set fresh clothes with a sweet kiss and head to wash up before bed.

He joins you in the 'Fresher after a moment, arms wrapping securely around your waist. He looks distant as he places kisses to your temple and the side of your face, his scruff tickling you as he does so. 

"Din," you say, leaning back against his chest and making eye contact in the mirror.

"Hm?" he hums, tilting his head the slightest bit.

"We're gonna get him back."

Din kisses your cheek with a small noise of agreement. "Yeah," he says against your skin. "We're gonna get him back."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://galaxysgal.tumblr.com/) 12.16.20  
> A comment would mean the world to me!!


End file.
